The invention relates to an arrangement for recording characters composed of matrix-like rastered character elements, utilizing a character generator in which the character elements are derived as binary signals in column- and row-like manner which are operable to actuate a plurality of recording elements arranged in a row extending transversely to the direction of the recorded line involved, whereby the respective recording elements effect a recording of respective character elements by means of binary signals supplied by the character generator in a column formation one after the other.
It is often desirable in the recordation of printed or other characters to contrast or emphasize certain characters or portions of text from the remaining characters. This can be accomplished, for example, by utilizing a different ink color, or by changing the configuration of the characters, for example, in normal printing, by italicizing the characters.
In mosaic recordation, this can be achieved by effecting a recordation of the respective characters with a slanting of the normally vertical portions of the characters. From a practical standpoint, this can be achieved by a mechanical inclining of the mosaic recording head, or by utilizing two character generators, either of which may be selectively employed. There are also known arrangements for varying the printing style in electronically controlled mosaic printers, in which pulse delay elements are inserted between the character matrix and the elements producing the recording or printing operation. Such pulse delay elements may be utilized in the form of shift registers exhibiting row-by-row ascending step numbers. If the respective control bits for the mosaic printing unit are supplied by the character generator over such shift registers a slanted position of the characters will result. To provide a normal vertical font, the information flow is bypassed around such shift registers. Known arrangements of this type permit, with a reasonable expense outlay, the choice between a normal font and a single slanted font.
The present invention has as a principal object, the production of an arrangement for recording characters from matrix-like rastered character elements which, by means of inexpensive electronic components, will enable the production of character fonts with different variations in the character configurations.